I Love You One-shot
by V413ri4
Summary: Un One-shot basado en la canción "I Love You de Woodkid". Pareja principal Hibari Kyōya y Chrome Dukuro.


**One-shot, basado en la canción** _" Woodkid - I love you "._

_Para los que les guste la pareja 1896 (Hibari Kyōya x Chrome Dukuro) aquí les dejo este One-shot, a mi me gusto, espero y que a ustedes también, sin más que decir ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**AU (Universo Alterno).**

**Disclaimer : **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyōya, Chrome Dukuro. Mención de la mamá de Kyōya, el papá de Kyōya,Fon, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato.

**Summary: **Ella sufría. Él vivía en soledad. Ella agonizaba. Él odiaba el amor. Ella quería amar y ser amada. Él detestaba a la gente. Ella quería compañía. Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Ella anhelaba poder tan siquiera pararse.

❬ೄ๑｡*ೄ๑❭

Capítulo único.

Fijó su vista a la ventana, -cerrada- su ojo violeta la miraba con anheló. Vio las hojas del árbol danzar al compás del viento. De sus labios delgados, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presenté.

— _Where the light shivers offshore _\- (Donde la luz se estremece costa afuera) una melodiosa voz escuchó la joven.

— ¿Hum? - la joven miró hacía la puerta de aquélla habitación blanca.

Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, la joven miró con confusión a está. Desde el otro lado una voz se escuchó.

— ¿Puedo pasar? - la voz de una mujer se escuchó, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ... Claro. - la joven habló, dándole permiso de entrar.

La puerta fue abierta y entró una mujer, de apariencia joven, alrededor de unos veinticinco años o más. Un hermoso cabello largo y lacio, de color negro, unos ojos chicos y delineados color grises, sus labios delgados y pálidos, su figura casi no se notaba por aquella bata blanca, que francamente le quedaba grande y muy holgada.

— Buenas? - saludo con confusión la chica.

— Mucho gusto. - Caminó hasta la cama y agarró una hoja que se encontraba pegada en la cama, una vez leyó la hoja, la soltó y miro a la joven — Nagi. - Sonrió la mujer.

— Em, mucho gusto señora. - La mujer soltó una pequeña risa, — ¿necesita algo? - preguntó.

La mujer se acercó más, hasta quedar aun lado de un sillón que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la cama de la joven.

— Sólo quería conocerte querida. - La mujer se sentó en el sillón individual, y miró a la joven. — Además de que quiero compañía ¿Tú no? - miró a la joven, esperando la respuesta de la muchacha.

— Si... Yo también quiero... - bajo la mirada, mirando sus manos y jugando con estás.

— Bien. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Será corta, lo prometo. - Sonrió.

— Claro. - Le respondió y sonrió, — y esta bien si es larga, no me molesta.

— Bien. Érase una vez, una joven niña de diez años, ella vivía cerca del mar en una casa por la playa. Aquélla niña siempre estaba sola, sus padres no le dejaban salir decían que era peligroso y que podía lastimarse. La niña solo quería salir y jugar, un día sus padres salieron y dejaron a la niña con una niñera, aquella niñera se quedó dormida alrededor de las once, no sin antes mandar a dormir a la niña a las nueve, la niña salió de su cuarto a las doce una vez que se aseguró de que su niñera estuviera dormida. Con sigilo ella salió de la casa yéndose a la playa.

Se sentó en la arena, viendo con sus grandes ojos el mar. Viendo como las olas venían, haciendo espuma en su camino. Un poco lejos de la niña, una sombra se acercaba a ella. Al principio parecía un adulto, pero cada vez que se acercaba más, se podía ver más claramente que se trataba de un niño. Al estar a unos pasos de ella, se detuvo. Y miro a la niña.

—Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – el niño le pregunto. Ella se asustó por la repentina voz que escuchó. Miro a su izquierda y vio a aquel niño.

—Sí. Estoy bien. – contesto ella.

—Y entonces…¿Qué haces aquí sola? Es muy tarde para una niña.

—Ah? Si tú también eres un niño. – reprochó ella.

—Si. Pero yo sé defenderme. Además… bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No sé quién eres. Eres un extraño.

—Mi nombre es Maximiliano. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? – se presentó el.

—Mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Hibari Akane. – ella sonrió. El niño se agachó a la altura de ella.

—¿Vives cerca? – pregunto el.

—Si. En esa casa. – hablo volteando se y apuntando a la casa detrás de ellos. — ¿Y tú?.

—Yo no… - miro al mar. La niña lo miro con curiosidad, miro sus pies y vio que estaba descalzo. — no tengo familia, ellos murieron hace mucho. E estado solo desde hace ya varios años. – volteó a mirar a la niña y sonrió.

—Lo siento. – la niña lo único que pudo hacer, fue disculparse.

—No importa, fue hace mucho. Y entonces…. ¿Qué te trae a estas horas aquí?

—¿Eh? Bueno, mis padres no me dejan salir para nada. Y yo de verdad quería salir, no quiero estar encerrada más tiempo, es sofocante. Sé que se preocupan por mí y aprecio eso, pero aún haci… - se abrazo de sus piernas y puso su cabeza entre ellas.

—Entonces ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto.

—Si tú quieres. – alzó su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Y… ¿hasta cuándo vienen tus padres? – le pregunto.

—Hasta la tarde.

—Y estas sola en casa?.

—No. Esta una niñera ella me está cuidando hasta que lleguen mis padres.

—Oh. – fijo su mirada al frente, — entonces quieres caminar o quedarte aquí.

—Caminar está bien.

—Entonces ¡Vamos! – se paro y extendió su mano la niña la tomo y ambos se fueron a caminar.

Las horas pasaron para aquellos niños, mientras caminaban se fueron conociendo entre ellos, más y más. Al lado derecho de ellos el sol comenzaba a salir, empezaba a amanecer, los colores del amanecer hicieron que ambos niños mirarán a aquel lugar.

—Ya es de mañana… - dijo con preocupación en sus palabras, la niña. — Mi niñera se despertara en cualquier momento. Me tengo que ir.

—Esta bien, te acompaño. – ambos se regresaron por donde habían venido. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron. — Me sé una canción. ¿Quieres escucharla?

—Claro. – ella sonrió.

—_Where the light shivers offshore (Dónde la luz tiembla a la distancia)_

_Through the tides of oceans (a través de la marea de los océanos)_

_We are shining in the rising sun (estamos brillando en el sol naciente)_

_As we are floating in the blue (mientras estamos flotando en el azul)_

_I am softly watching you (te miro suavemente)_

_Boy your eyes betray what burns inside you (tus ojos traicionan a lo que arde en tu interior)_

_Whatever I feel for you (Cómo sea que me sienta por ti)_

_You only seem to care about you (tú sólo pareces preocuparte por ti)_

_Is there any chance you could see me too?( ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me veas a mí también?)_

_Cause I Love You (Porque yo te amo)_

_Is there anything I could do just to get some attention from you?(¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para obtener algo de tú atención?)_

_In the waves I've lost every trace of you (en las olas he perdido todo rastro de ti)_

_Where are you?(¿Dónde estás?) Where are you? (¿Dónde estás?)_

_After all I drifted ashore, through the streams of oceans (Después de todo derivé en tierra, por las corrientes de los océanos)_

_Whispers wasted in the sand as we were dancing in the blue (silbidos gastados en la arena mientras bailábamos en el azul)_

_I was synchronized with you, but now the sound of Love is out of tune. ( Yo estaba sincronizado contigo, pero ahora el sonido del amor está fuera de tono)._

_Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you (Cómo sea que me sienta por ti, tú sólo pareces preocuparte por ti)_

_Is there any chance you could see me too? (¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me veas a mí también?)_

_Cause I love you (Porque yo te amo)_

_Just to get some attention from you? (Para obtener algo de tú atención?)_

_In the waves I've lost every trace of you (en las olas he perdido todo rastro de ti)_

_Where are you? (¿Dónde estás?) Where are you? (¿Dónde estás?)_

_Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you (Cómo sea que me sienta por ti, tú sólo pareces preocuparte por ti)_

_Is there any chance you could see me too? (¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me veas a mí también?)_

_Cause I love you (Porque yo te amo)_

_Is there anything I could do just to get some attention from you? (¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para obtener algo de tú atención?)_

_In the waves I've lost every trace of you (En las olas he perdido todo rastro de ti)_

_Where are you? (¿Dónde estás?) Where are you? (¿Dónde estás?)_

Termino de cantar el niño.

—Qué bonita canción ¿Quién te la enseño? – pregunto.

—Mi mamá. – sonrió al recordar a su progenitora.

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la entrada de la casa de la niña.

—¿Te veo después? – pregunto ilusionada.

—Claro. A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. – sonrió el.

Ambos niños se despidieron, la niña entro de puntitas a su casa, y con sigilo fue directo a su cuarto.

—¿Y que pasó después? – pregunto con curiosidad la joven.

—Bueno. Lo que pasó fue que los padres de la niña se enteraron de sus escapaditas en las altas horas de la noche y por consecuencia ellos se mudaron. – termino de relatar ella.

—¿Entonces ellos no se volvieron a encontrar?

—Si. Pero muchos años después. Ya tenían alrededor de los dieciocho años.

—Oh… me podrías contar lo que sucedió después? Cla-claro si no es mucha molestia.

—Bueno. Te lo contaré. Años después de que Akane y sus padres se mudaran, ella no supo más de aquel niño. No importaba los años ella no podía olvidar a aquel niño y esa canción que le canto. Haci que ella escribió esa canción y cada día ella cantaba la canción recordando aquella noche que pasó con aquel niño. Ella estudió en casa, haci que no tuvo amigos en el transcurso de su adolescencia. Pero a eso ella no le importaba ya que aquel niño era lo único que le importaba.

Ella al tener dieciocho años, hizo todo lo posible para que sus padres la dejarán al menos trabajar, tardo alrededor de dos meses para convencerlos. Pero lo logro.

Ella por fin conseguiría un trabajo, pero como no conocía el mundo exterior, tuvo ayuda de sus padres, ellos le consiguieron un trabajo en una cafetería. Ella trabajaba desde las siete de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Ella ya se encontraba en el trabajo, ya había pasado alrededor de una semana que empezó a trabajar ahí. Las cosas para la chica empezaban a salir bien, por fin sus padres la dejaron salir y en ese trabajo hizo amistades con las y los trabajadores de ahí, eso la hizo muy feliz, pero algo en su interior le decía que faltaba algo, ella no sabía que era pero estaba segura que encontraría ese "algo" que le faltaba.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué desea pedir? – pregunto ella a un joven.

—Quiero un… - el chico veía el menú, pero a punto de decir su pedido el alzó la mirada y se quedó viendo a la chica, — ¿Akane? ¿Akane Hibari? – pregunto con asombro en sus palabras.

—¿Si? ¿Qué desea… - no termino de hablar la chica, ya que el chico comenzó a cantar.

—Where the light shivers offshore (Dónde la luz tiembla a la distancia)

Through the tides of oceans (a través de la marea de los océanos) – el sonrió, la chica dejo caer la libreta que tenía entre sus manos y miro al chico con asombro y alegría. De sus ojos lágrimas salían y con emoción abrazo al chico y este le correspondió.

—Max-maximiliano- la chica entre sollozos pronunció el nombre de aquel niño.

—Si, soy yo. Cuánto tiempo Akane. – sonrió el, sin dejar de abrazar a la joven pelinegra.

—_Me alegro de volverte a ver_. - susurro abrazando más al chico.

Pasaron minutos que para ellos, parecían horas. Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y solo se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sonrieron.

—¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunto el chico una vez se deshicieron del abrazo.

—Si. Después de meses en rogarles que me dejaran trabajar, por fin logré que me dejaran – sonrió ella. — ah, si ¿ Que vas a pedir?

—Te respondo con otra pregunta ¿A qué horas sales? – sonrió una vez se sentó.

—A las cinco.

—Ya veo. Entonces solo tráeme un café me quedaré a esperarte.

—Je je, claro. – sonrió ella. Se agachó para recoger la libreta y el lápiz, una vez lo tuvo escribió lo que el le dijo. — te lo traeré en un rato. – sonrió y se fue.

—La chica al terminar su turno, el chico ya le esperaba afuera. Lo que termina del día ellos hablaron de lo que pasaron estos años. – la mujer sonrió viendo a la joven.

—¿Ellos están juntos? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

—Si. Incluso tuvieron un hijo, igual que la madre pero el carácter del hijo era diferente al de los padres.

—Ah. Y por curiosidad los niños son usted y su esposo?

—Je, claro. Mi nombre es Hibari Akane, mi esposo se llama Maximiliano y mi hijo, el se llama Hibari Kyōya. El tiene dieciséis años casi tu edad.

—Su historia es muy bonita y la canción también. – la joven sonrió.

—Si, fue una hermosa experiencia. – la mujer suspiró con anhelo.

—¿Fue? Pero si todavía no termina ¿Verdad?

— Digo que fue, por qué ya pasó. Y lastimosamente ya nada más va a pasar. Como sea ya es tarde, - se paró y fue hasta la ventana, — vez, ya está anocheciendo. – ella sonrió mientras acariciaba la ventana.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Porqué está en el hospital?

—Tuvimos un accidente. Fue trágico, por suerte pude salvar a mi hijo a tiempo, mi esposo lastimosamente no. Y yo…

—¿S-se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupada, al ver llorar a la mujer.

—Estoy bien. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro. ¿Qué es?

—Cuando veas a mí hijo le puedes dar esta carta. – ella saca una hoja de su bolsillo y se la entrega a la chica.

—Claro yo se lo doy cuando lo vea yo… - vio la hoja y hablo, al levantar la vista la mujer ya no se encontraba, la chica miro con confusión donde anteriormente ella se encontraba.

Alrededor de las diez, la joven ya se encontraba acostada y con la carta entre sus manos ella se durmió.

Un ruido hizo que se levantará, a través de las ventanas pudo notar que las enfermeras iban y venían, pero un joven pelinegro se encontraba dando vueltas. Cómo ella tenía en su brazo donde iba el suero, ella con todo y donde se encontraba este, lo agarro y salió de la cama, con la carta en sus manos.

Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, al asomarse vio el chico que se le quedaba viendo. Ella se puso nerviosa y abrió más la puerta saliendo completamente del cuarto.

El chico la miro alzando una de sus cejas. Ella con todo y el suero salió de su cuarto y busco con la mirada a una enfermera y una vez que una enfermera pasó cerca de ella, ella le hablo y está fue hacia ella.

—Disculpa. Em, usted sabe en qué habitación se encuentra Hibari Akane?.

El chico que se encontraba cerca de ellas, al escuchar ese nombre fue hacia ellas.

—Para que la buscas – pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

—Oh, el te puede ayudar. El es el hijo de Akane. – hablo la enfermera. Ella se fue dejando a los dos chicos.

—¿Y bien? – alzó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—B-bueno… Ella me dio esto para que se lo diera a su hijo… A ti… - saco la hoja y se la enseño, el la agarro con curiosidad y sospecha.

La leyó en silencio mientras la chica lo miraba atentamente.

—Es una broma, no. – al terminar de leer, miro a la chica con enojo.

—¿Q-que? No, ella me la dio hoy.

—Ella está en coma. – al decir aquello la chica abre los ojos mirando con asombro a el. — Que, no lo sabías?- alzó unas de sus cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

—N-no, ella estuvo conmigo hace horas… ella me contó cuando conoció a su esposo y el accidente… pero… ¿Desde cuándo ella está en coma?

—…. – el miro con sospecha a la chica, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar. — Ella está en coma desde el accidente.

—Oh…- bajo su mirada.

—No importa ¿Qué más te dijo. – pregunto con interés.

—B-bueno… ella canto la canción que su esposo le canto cuando se conocieron en la playa, y hum… Ella dijo que quería conocerme además de que ella dijo que quería compañía…

—Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto.

—… Nagi, mucho gusto Hibari-san. – Ella sonrió al presentase.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No me digas, mi madre te lo dijo. – la miro alzando unas de sus cejas.

—Si, ella me dijo su nombre el nombre de su esposo e hijo.

—Ah… oye, ¿Puedes salir del hospital? – pregunto, apretando la hoja que le había dado.

—Si, pero… - apretó el tubo donde se encontraba el suero.

—¿Mañana quieres dar una vuelta? – pregunto.

—C-contigo?. – tartamudeo al preguntar.

—Si no quieres, no. – frunció levemente sus cejas.

—N-no no es eso. Solo que será la primera vez que salgo desde que estoy aquí.

—Tus padres no te sacan? – ella negó, — tus hermanos o hermanas? – ella negó de nuevo, — amigos? – ella negó.

—Mi madre solo vino una vez y mi padrastro igual. No han vuelto otra vez. – ella miro el suelo.

—¿Tus amigos no han venido a visitarte?

—No tengo amigos.- levantó la cabeza y miro al chico. El camino hacia ella y a solo un paso de ella se detuvo.

—Bueno. Ahora tienes uno. – el sonrió y acarició el cabello de la chica.

A la mañana, el fue al cuarto de Nagi y una vez que la enfermera acomodo el suero para que se lo pudiera llevar, la chica de ojo violetas fue subida a una silla de ruedas y con una manta en sus piernas el chico llamado Hibari Kyōya la llevó a dar un paseo y haci fueron pasando los días, el llevaba a la chica de paseo y ella feliz por qué al fin tenía un amigo. Los dos se volvieron cercanos, se volvieron amigos casi íntimos.

Casi dos semanas después, la chica fue dada de alta los padres de ella solo pagaron y ni siquiera fueron por ella, ella al ver que ninguno fue por ella se puso triste pero su tristeza desvaneció una vez que Hibari fue a verla, el le llevo ropa una ropa que anteriormente era de su madre, era muy bonita pero sencilla.

—Nadie vino y te trajo ropa ¿Cierto? Hací que te traje ropa de mi mamá tal vez te quede algo grande pero te servirá. – puso ropa perfectamente doblada en la cama donde se encontraba la chica.

—Muchas gracias, Kyōya – ella sonrió al agradecerle.

—Póntelo iremos con mi tío. No quieres ir con tus padres ¿Cierto? Por el momento puedes quedarte con mi tío a él le fascinará que te quedes con el, el siempre quiso una hija de seguro te trata como una.

—Uhm, muchas gracias. – ella sonrió y se destapó agarro la ropa y se la llevó al baño donde se cambió y se puso aquel vestido un vestido de volantes de color melocotón unas calcetas largas blancas junto con unas zapatillas blancas. Al estar lista ella salió del baño y vio a Hibari esperamos la.

Al salir del hospital ambos se fueron a la casa del tío del chico, este recibió a la chica con emoción. Los días pasaban la chica vivía felizmente con el tío del chico, llamado Fon. Hibari en cambio cada día iba sin falta y el tío al ver aquello siempre lo molestaba, sacando una sonrisa a la menor por aquellas peleas. El tiempo pasaba y el tío quería que Nagi se quedará a vivir con el quería adoptarla, el problema era sus padres, o eso pensaba el. Ya que el tío al ir con los padres de la niña estos no pusieron pero cuando Fon quiso quedarse con Nagi, los padres de ella le dieron los papeles de ella y todo que ver con Nagi. Esto solo hizo molestar a él pero aún haci los tomo y se fue.

Las cosas fueron de mal en mejor para la chica, ya que tenía un padre y un mejor amigo. Pero al pasar de los años, aquel amigo se volvió más que eso, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero como Fon inscribió a Nagi Al colegio para que estudiara, ella hizo varios amigos, entre ellos un chico de cabello índigo y ojos heterocromaticos y eso molestaba mucho a Hibari, al punto de estar siempre celoso cuando el se encontraba con Nagi. Pero solo de el no estaba celoso si no que también de un chico castaño, un chico de cabello negro y otro de cabello plateado. El siempre se encontraba celoso cuando ella pasaba más tiempo con ellos, o cuando ella le pucia más atención a ellos que a él.

Pero un día el chico de ojos heterocromaticos le dijo que el se iba a confesar a su Nagi, eso lo molestó mucho. El tío al verlo tan molesto cuando llegó a su casa, eso llamo la atención de el, haci que tubo una charla con su sobrino y en esa charla el descubrió lo que sentía eran celos.

—Ya te dije. Son celos tú quieres de manera romántica a Nagi. – sonrió al ver a su sobrino confundido.

—Yo… me tengo que ir. – se paró de golpe, del sillón individual. Fue hasta la puerta y antes de salir el hablo, — _gracias, tío…_ \- susurro el, una vez hizo eso se fue.

Fon sonrió al ver la reacción de su sobrino y solo se dispuso a tomar té. Con Hibari el buscaba desesperadamente a Nagi, y Al herbívoro Piña, como el le llamaba. Cuando los encontró, vio que el se acercó DEMACIADO a ella eso lo molestó mucho, yendo con enfado hacia ellos dos. Pero cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos el chico solo sonrió con arrogancia y se fue. Hibari iba a ir tras él pero Nagi volteó viéndolo con un inmenso sonrojo en prácticamente toda su cara. Eso hizo que Hibari frunciera más las cejas.

—Ho-hola Hibari-san – saludo tímidamente la chica.

—Que hacías con el herbívoro piña. – pregunto ocultando su enojo.

—E-el… el hizo que me diera cuenta de a-algo. – dijo con vergüenza.

—¿Y qué es? – pregunto.

—…..- ella tomó aire mucho y lo soltó, cerró con fuerza su ojo y se dispuso a hablar, — M-me Me gustas. – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Hibari quedó mudo por la repentina confección, ya que el iba hacerlo primero. Pero eso no hizo que una sonrisa apareciera y todo el enojo se esfumara.

—Mhp, yo iba a decirlo primero. – ella levantó la cabeza y miro al chico y vio que este sonreía, la sonrisa de Hibari hizo que ella sonrojarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—… Uhm, je je – sonrió. Hibari se acercó a ella y con una de sus manos quitó el flequillo de la frente de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

El tiempo pasó y ambos juntos quedaron, los celos de Hibari disminuyeron considerablemente, aunque aún peleaba con el chico de cabello índigo llamado Rokudo Mukuro. Descartando aquello ellos dos pasaron años juntos en estos momentos Nagi, Se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su esposo, al revisar unos de los cajones en busca de algo y al buscar ahí se encontró con una pequeña cajita y al abrirla una hoja toda arrugada encontró, se paró y agarro la hoja dejando la cajita en la cama y comenzar a leer la hoja en silencio.

_"Para : Hibari Kyōya. Mi pequeño._

_De : Hibari Akane._

_Mi querido hijo, quiero decirte por medio de esta carta que valores cada día de tu vida, no sabes cuando tu vida acabará. Hací que se fuerte y vive por los tres. Se feliz, cásate y ten hijos. Y si puedes ser amigo de Nagi, hazlo yo y tú padre te cuidaremos desde el cielo y por favor aún no vengas eh, quiero que tengas muchos años de vida._

_Te amo mucho Kyōya. Con amor tú mamá."_.

Leyó la nota y sonrió al recordar a la mujer que conoció en el hospital hace ya varios años atrás. Unos brazos se colaron en la cintura de ella, ella volteó y vio a su esposo y le dio un beso.

—Te amo, Kyōya. – ella sonrió.

—Yo también, Nagi. – el sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca.

Fin.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

¿Qué les pareció?

**_Reviews? Fav? Algo?_**

**_-V_**

**_24/07/19_**


End file.
